good afternoon, your majesty
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: rasanya ia sedang menggiring dirinya ke mulut singa, ya — sekuel dari 'one stop'


**good afternood, your majesty**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**  
_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

**note.** akan ada pembunuhan karakter, terutama dari sisi dedek hitoka. mohon dimaklumi karena bagi saya dedek hitoka itu late bloomer yang baru mekar kalo diprovokasi gitu. dipublish kilat, kemungkinan akan ada perbaikan. mungkin orz

* * *

Senin kemarin lusa, Yachi menghadap pada Takeda-sensei di jam istirahat kedua. Faktor pendorongnya sederhana: dia ingin berperan lebih dari sekadar menjadi manajer tim voli putra Karasuno.

"Sa-saya memang masih baru di bidang ini," terbata-bata Yachi merangkai kata. "Tapi saya ingin bisa berguna bagi Karasuno. Bu-bukannya saya tidak menghargai apa yang Shimizu-san ajarkan pada saya, tetapi saya ingin lebih. Mohon bantuannya, sensei!"

Sembilan puluh derajat Yachi membungkuk, ia menanti cemas jawaban Takeda. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung rok abu-abu. Sebenarnya Yachi merasa tidak enak. Kedatangannya ini membuat sesi makan siang sang guru terganggu.

"Sudahkah kau meminta izin dengan Shimizu?" tanya Takeda, suaranya sedikit lebih rendah dari suara yang sering Yachi dengar sehari-hari.

"Sudah, sensei. Senpai malah mendukung keputusanku."

"Oh. Sudah minta bantuan pada anak kelas tiga yang lain?

Yachi menaikkan badannya perlahan, "Saya … mempertimbangkan untuk meminta bantuan Sawamura-senpai, Sugawara-senpai, dan Azumane-senpai, tetapi mereka kelihatannya sibuk dengan simulasi ujian.

Kepala Takeda sedikit miring ke kanan. Ada pertanyaan tersimpan di sana: _Sisanya?_

Netra emas Hitoka hanya bisa berkedip-kedip canggung, tak enak mengutarakan isi kepalanya, "E he he he, mungkin saya akan tanya Ennoshita-senpai saja."

Maksud implisit: selain Ennoshita dan para senior Karasuno, yang lainnya _bhay_.

Bunyi ketukan jam dinding mengencang setiap detik tatkala Yachi menunggu sabar keputusan Takeda. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada sang guru; banyak perubahan terjadi di tim voli putra Karasuno karena gebrakannya. Oleh sebab itu, ia datang ke ruang guru untuk meminta nasehatnya.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, permukaan kacamata Takeda mengilap saat ia dikaruniai ilham luar biasa. Tangannya segera menggapai ponsel pintar yang menganggur di atas tumpukan buku silabus. Mengetikkan suatu hal yang hanya diketahui olehnya saja.

Takeda mengklarifikasi sekali lagi, "Yachi-san, apakah ini artinya kau ingin mencari pengalaman di luar?"

"Ya."

"Dengan siapa kau ingin belajar. Akan kuhubungkan kau dengannya."

Ketika bibir Yachi menyebutkan suatu nama, ia tak dapat menyingkiran imaji sabit yang telah 'membunuhnya'.

* * *

Pukul 16.30 mereka akan bertemu. Pada hari Rabu, di gedung olahraga klub mini voli Miyagi.

Perjanjian searah yang diikrarkan Oikawa Tooru pada Yachi lewat _bubble chat_, paralel dengan permintaan teman baru di sana.

Melihat nama profil yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar ponselnya saja sudah membuat sepasang bola mata Yachi keluar dari soketnya. Dari mana dia dapat ID-nya? Bagaimana bisa Takeda-sensei mengontak dia secepat itu?

Di suatu tempat di dalam Yachi Hitoka, hatinya jungkir balik.

* * *

Hari ini, Yachi berhipotesis untuk menunggu di depan gedung olahraga Miyagi. Ternyata benar. Saat Yachi berdiri di sana kira-kira empat menit setelah tiba di tujuan, seorang anak kecil berkepala plontos tergopoh-gopoh turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan tanah dan pintu masuk. Buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Nama Anda Yachi Hitoka?" Si bocah bertanya tepat setelah berhenti di depan si gadis.

Yachi tertegun bingung, "Ngh—ya?"

Mata bocah itu membulat seakan telah menemukan orang yang tepat, lalu kepalanya mengangguk, "Anda dicari _Kantoku_."

_Kantoku_—maksudnya pelatih? Benak Yachi bertanya saat tangannya digandeng oleh sang bocah, membawanya masuk.

Situasi gedung olahraga tempat klub mini voli berada tak jauh beda dengan milik Karasuno. Gulungan lembar net yang disandarkan di tiang net, bola voli biru-kuning tercecer di lantai, aroma karet yang pekat—Yachi familier dengan semuanya. Hanya satu perbedaannya; yang bermain bukanlah kumpulan pemuda SMA, namun anak-anak SD. Mereka sedang berpencar di tengah lapangan, saling meributkan topik yang tak diketahuinya. Anak kecil yang tadi memandunya sudah meninggalkannya untuk menyusul teman-temannya. Dia juga ikut ke tengah lapangan.

Dua colekan menyapu bahu Yachi. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah si pencolek.

"Yachi-chan?"

Oikawa Tooru. Memakai kaos klub voli almamaternya. Terlihat masih segar padahal hari sudah sore. Apa itu bintang-bintang bertaburan di rambutnya?

"Oikawa-san?" balas Yachi mengambang dibatas kata tanya atau pernyataan.

Silabel itu melengkungkan senyum pada sang pemuda. Saraf Yachi mendadak disfungsi. Jantungnya megap-megap seperti ikan koi ditaruh di udara bebas. Ekspresi sang gadis berantakan nano-nano.

"Sini, duduk dulu," pemuda itu berbalik (sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh dengan reaksi norak Yachi) dan tanpa suara meminta gadis itu mengikutinya. Dia baru sadar kalau di dekat pintu masuk yang ia lewati terdapat dua kursi lipat bersandar. Mengambil salah satu, keduanya menaruh kursi berjejeran di tempat yang sekiranya aman dari bola nyasar dan duduk di sana. Yachi menaruh tas sekolah di bawah kursi.

"Um, Oikawa-san tahu ID-ku dari siapa?" Yachi membuka percakapan.

"Hn?" Oikawa menoleh, senyum sejuta dolar masih setia melekat di sana. "Dari guru pendampingmu."

(Sebenarnya Yachi sudah punya dugaan, tapi tetap saja ini mengagetkannya.

Rasanya ia sedang menggiring dirinya ke mulut singa, ya.)

* * *

"_Kantokuuuuuu_," panggil si bocah yang tadi memandu sang tamu, bola voli ada di tangannya. "Boleh main sekarang, tidak?"

"Oh, sudah saatnya, ya? Boleh, boleh," Oikawa bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan Yachi. Ia mengeluarkan kalung peluit dari saku celana _training_ sambil berjalan menuju anak-anak yang sudah tak sabar untuk memulai permainan.

Bocah yang tadi memanggil Oikawa berlari kecil menuju ujung lapangan, bola masih dalam kuasanya. Peluit Oikawa berkumandang. Anak itu melempar bola ke atas, berputar di udara. Detik-detik yang amat mencekam, semua mata tertuju pada benda itu. Sebelum bola kembali ditarik ke Bumi, anak itu mengejar bola yang melayang ke depan. Melompatlah ia. Telapak tangan kanannya memukul bola itu sekuat tenaga, mengantarkan bola menyebrang net menuju titik kosong di grup lawan. Sayang, sebelum mencium lantai, bola itu diblok. Dan bola kembali melayang di udara. Semua anak yang ada di lapangan berusaha keras agar bola tetap ada di atas. Pertarungan dimulai.

Yachi terperangah melihat situasi di tengah lapangan. Semuanya gencar mengejar bola. Lengking sahutan khas anak-anak saling berpadu. Ketika seorang pemain merasa bola akan jatuh padanya, mereka memekik, 'Itu punyaku! Itu punyaku!' Saat bola kembali melambung ke atas, semuanya mengikuti ke mana bola pergi dengan tawa canda. Ketika bola berhasil ditembakkan ke spot kosong lawan, yang menang bersorak kencang yang kalah mendesah kencang pula. Lalu diikuti dengan kalimat 'Aku pasti menang!' dari pihak yang menolak menerima kekalahan. Lalu itu semua terulang lagi sampai skor 25 didapat nanti.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Oikawa kembali ke tempat duduk. Sosok tingginya membayangi profil depan Yachi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang permainan mereka?" tanya Oikawa ramah, memberi perhatian penuh pada si gadis. Dia menggeserkan diri agar gadis berambut emas itu bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas.

Hanya satu kalimat yang ada di benak Yachi: "Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang."

Sepertinya permainan voli mini di sana semakin sengit. Terbukti, sorakan anak-anak terdengar semakin lantang. Jeritan heboh saat bola nyaris gagal ditahan jatuhnya. Pekik kelegaan ketika bola kembali mengudara. Walaupun suasana lapangan begitu ramai, tak ada kericuhan terjadi. Anak-anak didikan Oikawa bermain dengan tertib.

"Gurumu itu—aku kutip dari kata-kata pelatihku—nekat," celetuk Oikawa tiba-tiba. Sepasang mata coklatnya sarat menguji.

Mendengarnya, alis Yachi naik satu. Pernyataan yang benar. Takeda memang terkenal karena kenekatannya. Bernyali untuk menghubungi SMA Nekoma di Tokyo adalah salah satu contohnya. Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Yachi tak mengerti maksud dari pernyataan itu.

"Guru pembimbingmu memintaku untuk membimbing manajer baru Karasuno, padahal tim kita ini musuh bebuyutan," lanjut si pemuda ringan, tangannya merapikan poninya yang berantakan tak kasat mata. Mata coklat mengunci yang emas, kalkulatif. "Apakah Karasuno sedang menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan_ku_?"

Otot wajah Yachi mendadak kaku mendengarnya. Kulitnya seperti dicubit bertubi-tubi. _Beraninya!_ batin Yachi menjerit tak terima. Tentu saja protes itu hanya bersuara di kepala saja. Di luar, paras ayu si gadis memucat beberapa lapis.

"I-i-tu—" kepulan emosi menutup kerongkongan sang gadis. Sial sial sial! Kenapa dirinya begitu mudah kehilangan komposur?

Seperti menunggu manajer Karasuno membalas ejekannya, si pemuda menyunggingkan senyum. Arogan. Tekanan darah Yachi meroket seketika.

Syukurlah, anak-anak didikan Oikawa tidak menyadari badai yang sedang berlangsung di antara keduanya. Mereka masih asyik bermain tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Rasanya begitu lama sekali ketika kepala Yachi mendingin. Ia terus meyakinkan diri bahwa pemegang gelar tertinggi tim voli putra Aoba Jousai (menyebalkan) ini sedang mengujinya. Perkataannya sang kapten mengingatkannya sedikit dengan Tsukishima Kei, tapi Yachi yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Tsukishima-kun tidak semenyebalkan ini.

Tak ada Daichi-senpai yang mendiplomasi mereka. Tak ada Suga-senpai yang akan mendinginkan suasana. Tak ada Hinata yang akan memberikan punggung untuknya. Di sini, Yachi Hitoka sendirian. Dia harus mengatasi ini sendiri.

Melawan dominasi sang adam, Yachi berdiri. Mata bulat emas memandang lurus lawan bicaranya, tangannya mencengkram erat ujung rok di belakang badan. Dalam posisi sempit ini, entah mengapa ia teringat dengan Hinata. Dan karenanya, ada api terpantik dalam dirinya.

"Harga diri? Maafkan aku Oikawa-san, tapi kurasa ada kesalahpahaman dari maksud kedatanganku ke sini."

Tangan kanan sang pemuda bertumpu di pinggang, menantangnya untuk bicara.

"Kedatanganku kemari bukan sebagai simbolisme bahwa Karasuno lebih lemah dari Aoba Jousai. Aku kemari untuk membantu menguatkan tim_ku_, tim voli putra SMA Karasuno."

(Hanya perasaannya saja, tapi apakah ia melihat wajah keras si senior sedikit goyah?)

"Meski peranku hanya sebagai figuran, aku tetaplah bagian dari tim Karasuno. Maka sudah sewajibnya aku menyokong timku dengan segenap kemampuanku."

"Termasuk mengorbankan dirimu agar bisa mendapat secuil ilmu dariku?"

_Jangan gentar, jangan gentar, jangan gentar_. "Jika itu bisa membawa Karasuno ke gerbang kemenangan, apapun akan kulakukan."

( Oikawa diam-diam terpana.

Yachi memberanikan diri tak memutus kontak mata sedikitpun. )

Tangan yang tadinya dipakai untuk acak pinggang kini beralih membekap mulut. Dengus tawa menelisik dari buku jari.

"Astaga, astaga, astaga," Oikawa melepas tawa, mengundang tolehan dari beberapa bocah di lapangan. "Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Tobio-chan, Pendek-chan, lalu kau? Karasuno isinya cuma anak-anak yang modal nyali saja, ya."

Rahang Yachi jatuh ke tanah, namun segera ia memperbaiki air mukanya.

Mengacak-acak rambut coklat berbentuk pantat angsanya, tawa Oikawa mereda, "Hei, Yachi-chan. Tahukah kau, kalau semasa Tobio-chan masih jadi adik kelasku di SMP aku selalu menolak rengekannya agar aku mengajarinya voli? Jadi—"

"—kalau Tobio-chan saja aku tolak, kenapa aku harus menerimamu?"

Lidah terjulur, kedua lengannya bersedekap, imej Raja Agung julukan Hinata musnah sudah di mata Yachi. Baru sekarang ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kaum hawa jatuh hati pada setan satu ini.

"Karena—" bara api menjulur-julur di kolam emas Yachi, "—seperti yang dilakukan Kageyama dan Hinata, aku akan membuatmu mengakuiku."

Puas mengutarakan isi kepala, Yachi berbalik untuk mengambil tas. Kalau boleh jujur, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yachi benar-benar keluar dari karakter. Salahkan provokasi Oikawa, salahkan pula pada prinsip Hinata yang tertanam di dirinya.

Oikawa sama sekali tidak menghentikannya saat ia beranjak pergi. Yachi bisa merasakan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari anak-anak di tengkuknya.

Kaki Yachi berhenti di pintu gelanggang.

"Minggu depan, aku akan balik ke sini. Selamat sore."

Tanpa membalikkan punggung, Yachi Hitoka meninggalkan gedung olahraga, meninggalkan Oikawa berdiri menatap punggungnya berlalu.

* * *

"_Kantoku_," satu tarik di ujung kaos Oikawa. Ternyata yang memanggil si bocah yang ia amanati mengantar Yachi kemari. "Kira-kira Yachi-san ke sini lagi, tidak?"

Kepala bermahkota helai gagak itu diacak-acak. Tangan besar itu mengusapnya dengan kelembutan yang tak terduga.

"Ya, dia akan datang lagi."

Ketika tangan Oikawa melepas kunciannya, sekilas—hanya sekilas—bocah itu mendengar pelatihnya bergumam lirih. Tapi karena ia tidak mendengar begitu jelas, ia anggap itu angin lalu.

Bocah itu kembali ke teman-temannya.

* * *

"Ternyata kau tak serapuh cangkangmu ya, Hitoka-chan."

* * *

**note2.** mari cintai yachi hitoka


End file.
